


Debauchery

by afterandalasia



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Experienced/Inexperienced, F/M, Instructional Sex, Loss of Virginity, Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairy tales tend to stop before the wedding night. Maybe Nancy should have taken that as a warning.</p><p>At least Edward turns out to be a very fast, and enthusiastic, learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=311913#t311913) on Disney Kink for "Nancy debauching Edward on their wedding night, and Edward thoroughly enjoying being debauched".

She had been sure that he would know... eventually.

After all, the fairytales had a tendency to fade out after the wedding, and who knew what went on behind those closed doors? Let alone getting into the older versions of the fairytales, which were _far_ more aware of what was going on below the belt.

So Nancy was fairly sure that Edward couldn't be _that_ naive.

Although on the other hand, she supposed it could be fun to teach him...

She should have got the first clue when he wasn't staring at her cleavage in that dress. It was a lovely dress, after all -- though she was going to have to work on the underwear in this place, _really_ \-- but when he came to see how it looked when it was finished he had really been admiring her looks without staring at her body. Refreshing, but totally weird.

The second clue should probably have been at the wedding. He didn't exactly know how to kiss.

... Quick learner, though.

The third clue, though, definitely came when she actually made it into his bedchambers. Oh, they were beautiful, that was for sure. Nancy couldn't help looking round the room, out of the window, in on the bathroom -- a little disappointing, that one, but again it could be worked with -- before twirling on the spot and falling, laughing, onto the bed. The pouffy skirts fluffing up around her helped the feel of being, well... a princess. Somehow being a princess felt rather better than having to be a queen, in any case.

"At last, my love, we are alone," said Edward. Nancy propped herself up on her elbows, then stood up again, having to ruffle her skirts out of the way. They met in the middle of the room; he took her hands; they kissed, sweetly, on the lips. He was only just getting the knack of the tongue.

"And what were you thinking of doing tonight?" asked Nancy coyly. She reached up and slipped the tiara out of her hair, only for Edward to take it and place it gently on a stand on the side. well, it made a change from leaving dirty socks on the floor.

"The day is done, the sun is setting, and now you and I..." he stroked her cheek gently; "may sleep peacefully 'till a new dawn."

She caught hold of his lapels and tugged him down to her. "You know... there is something else we could do."

 

"Oh? Tell stories, perhaps?"

Before he could make any other suggestions, Nancy kissed him again, putting one hand round and up onto the back of his neck. He certainly didn't seem to be objecting to it, and she stepped aside to push him backwards onto the bed which -- in true romance-story style; she could get used to things like this -- seemed to be in just the perfect place for it. He looked surprised, but pleased. A pretty perfect combination.

"Not quite."

She straddled him as he lay on the bed, hands either side of his shoulders, a smirk on her face as she kissed him again, fingers deft from years of working with fabric undoing the hidden little lacing on the side of his tunic that had been quite artfully disguised.

"I am not sure that I require assistance in undressing, beautiful Nancy," he blustered as she drew her lips away. "And even if I did, I am sure that I would be able to call for a manservant..."

"Well..." she drew her finger over his lips, gently pressing between them for an instant. "I was thinking that it would be more fun if we helped each other to undress."

"A splendid idea!" Somehow he bounded upright, drawing her with him, and set her back on her feet on the ground. Nancy put her arms to the side and turned so that he could reach undo first the bow around her waist, and then the lacing that held the dress tight. She slipped her arms from the sleeves and let it fall to the ground, revealing just a petticoat beneath, silk almost fine enough to see through. Dropping one shoulder and looking upwards through her lashes, Nancy turned to let Edward look over her completely.

"Well? What do you think?"

"You are the most beautiful woman I have known," said Edward, every word very clearly heartfelt. "It is an honour to be call you my wife."

"I mean of these."

She took his hands and placed them against her breasts. Wow, how long had it even been since she'd been with a virgin? It was enough to send a thrill through her again, the thought of teaching him, the thought that no other hands had run down his body, that he had touched no other in this way.

"As with any other part, your breasts are wonderous," he replied. His eyes still on her face. Oh boy, did she have things to teach him.

"There's plenty more where they came from," she said. "Off with your clothes."

And he did it, just as she said. Undressed in an utterly unabashed way, unaware of the way that her eyes were tracing over the muscularity of his shoulders, the bare chest, smooth and without a hint of tan line. Did he just tan through his clothes? Or could she look forward to seeing a whole summer of him barechested? Then the boots, the pants -- ooh, those legs, odd to see them so smooth on a man but even so, the shape on them was enough to make her tremble -- and had it not been for the terrible attempt at underpants that this world went for, she probably would have pounced on him there and then. As it was, mid-thigh drawers, however good the linen, were hardly a call for a tempest of passion. As he was removing them, she wriggled out of her petticoat, standing in the warm air of the room. Well, that was another thing to be said for this fairytale kingdom.

She made a 'come here' gesture with her finger, but Edward merely gave her a confused look. Rolling her eyes to herself, Nancy crossed to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him fiercely on the mouth again. Definitely improving, she'd give him that. Finally breaking away with a breathy little chuckle, she started walking her fingers up and down his chest, almost thoughtfully.

"Now... did you ever think of what came _after_ the happily ever after, Edward?"

 

"W-what do you mean, Nancy?"

Her fingers tip-toed their way down his chest towards his stomach. "Well, there's this little ritual we have back in New York..."

"Oh, really?" Edward seemed to perk up for a moment from his confused expression, then his eyes widened as he hand, still slipping lower, closed around him. "Why, Nancy--"

With her other hand, she put a finger to his lips. It was just plain impossible to hold back a smirk when she saw his blue eyes all wide and surprised and far from unhappy about the whole thing. She slowly stroked her fingers down the length of him, feather-light the first time, then again slightly harder, and felt as much as heard him gasp with how close together they were standing.

"Oh yes," she said softly. She felt a bit like Mrs. Robinson, but that wasn't _always_ a bad feeling. Certainly not with her new, inexperienced husband. "It's a very _popular_ ritual."

Releasing his shaft, she pulled him over to the bed, threw him down onto it once again. Well, sometimes a princess just had to take control of matters. Edward sat up on the bed, surprise still written across his features, as Nancy slowly crawled across the bed towards him. At least this time, once they got close enough, he initiated the kiss, clumsy as it was and even though he gasped when she bit gently at his lower lip. She took hold of one of his hands and put it against her breast, squeezing her fingers over his.

"Go on," she breathed, "get acquainted."

To her surprise, and delight, he raised his other hand to her other breast at the same time, slowly massaging them, running down to pinch and tweak at her nipples, cupping their curves, as if he was exploring such parts of a woman's anatomy for the first time. Good grief, he probably was. She kissed him again, searching his mouth with her tongue, slow and sensuous, feeling a spreading warmth at the base of her body as his caresses continued.

"That's good," she said. "Oh yes, that's good..."

"You are pleased, Nancy?" he asked. He was a touch breathless as well, for that matter. Nancy grinned.

"Oh yeah."

She ran one hand over his chest, her nails just brushing slightly against his skin. He made a little gasping sound as did so, as her hand reached his hip and, using him as leverage, she swung her leg across again. Straddling him a second time, Nancy shook her head back out of her face and stroked Edward's cheek.

"You ready for the next part of the ritual?"

"I believe so, my lady," he replied, and kissed her again. Oh, he was definitely getting the idea.

He was already hard against her thigh, and it took barely a touch to guide him into her; a thrill ran through her when he moaned at the touch. Nancy curled one hand around the headboard behind Edward, her other hand against his chest, as she rocked her hips against him. Perhaps it was instinct that led him to put his hands against her hips and rise slightly to meet her, both of them breathing more heavily and the kisses they attempted to plant becoming more and more disordered as she speed of her thrusts increased. His skin was warm and smooth and firm against her, his hands strong and just slightly rough, and he smelt so _clean_ , not overwhelmed with the scents of aftershave and shower gel that any man back in New York had done. Nancy buried her face in his hair for a moment, breathing in the unabashed smell of him, as one of his hands found her breast again, just as she had shown him how to do.

A little moan rose in her throat as his movements increased, becoming more certain, or at least less restrained, and she arched her back to press against him, the friction of the movement sending thrills through her with each time that their bodies met. And then he was whispering her name, and she gasped and trembled as stars flashed in her vision, and she wasn't really paying attention but was fairly sure that he came about then as well because when her vision cleared he was panting slightly, eyes shining, a smile on his face that she hadn't quite seen there before.

"W-what did you say the name of this ritual was, Nancy my love?" he asked. "I must admit, I... quite like it."

In reply she just kissed him again. It was a damn good thing that he did.


End file.
